Again
Again è la prima sigla iniziale di Full Metal Alchemist:Brotherhood. È stata rilasciata il 3 Giugno 2009 in due formati: CD è una versione limitata CD+DVD. Again è apparsa nell'album di Yui "Holidays in the sun" ed è stata sostituita da Hologram a partire dall'Episodio 15. Personaggi * Alex Louisiana Armstrong; * Alphonse Elric; * Den; * Denny Brosh; * Envy; * Gluttony; * Greed; * King Bradley; * Lust; * Maes Huges; * Maria Ross; * Pinako Rockbell; * Riza Hawkeye; * Roy Mustang; * Scar: * Trisha Elric; * Van Hohenheim; * Winry Rockbell; Parole Rōmaji giapponesi Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu nano ni Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wakejanai no Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo nani kara nogaretai n da… genjitsu tte yatsu? Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara… kaeru basho mo nai no Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way) Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan Inglese I still have too long a life ahead Just to give up and drop off all these dreams I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone I thought that I could reach Something carried over I saw within my dreams And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road That's in front of me It's not like I want things to go back to the way before All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun Don't let them see that you're afraid No, don't make a face And, no, you can't let them know you want them To pity you You can't let every single sin end with tears Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears It's like your waiting for someone to draw near In a maze of emotion There comes a day where you find a way to escape A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality And I will scream from the top of my lungs I'm living to fulfill my hopes (Can you hear me?) I'm no longer taking the safer way out of anything (We'll never go back) I'll always find strength from those who will help me They'll always be there by my side (I'm on my way) The hope for tomorrow Will help me ease all my pain today! Kanji この想いを消してしまうには まだ人生長いでしょ やり残してることやり直してみたいから 夢の続き　追いかけていたはずなのに 曲がりくねった　細い道 人に躓く あの頃にみたいに　戻りたいわけじゃないの　なくしてきた空を 探してる 分かってくれますように　犠牲になったような　悲しい顔は やめてよ 罪の最後は涙じゃないよ　ずっと苦しく背負ってくんだ 出口見えない感情迷路に 誰を待ってるの 白いノートに綴ったように　もっと素直に吐き出したいよ 何から 逃れたいんだ　現実ってやつか 叶える為に生きてるんだって 叫びたくなるよ 聞こえていますか　無難になんてやってられないから　帰る場所もないの　優しさにはいつも感謝してる　だから強くなりたい　懐かしくなる こんな痛みも歓迎じゃん Collegamenti esterni * Again